Erosion and tectonic activity through geological-time transform an initially uniform stratified terrain composed of a continuous stack of level surfaces to a terrain fractured by faults forming discontinuities across the originally continuous horizons. Accordingly, to model the original time of deposition from data collected from the current subsurface structures (e.g., to “reverse time”), the model may simulate a reversal of such erosion and tectonic activity.
However, to generate models at the original time of deposition, current mechanisms use extensive simplifications that often violate for example principles of entropy and minimal energy deformations, thereby rendering the models inaccurate.
Accordingly there is a need in the art to accurately model current structures at a geological-time when they were originally deposited.